Which Witch is Which?
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles team up with Winsome Witch after Cronella Critch escapes from jail and teams up with Witch Hazel of Looney Tunes fame.
1. Jailbreak

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Forgive the lousy title. It'll do until I can think of something better. Anyway, this is the long awaited follow up to my story, "Trick Or Treat." Making a special appearance, two of my favorite cartoon witches: Hanna-Barbera's own Winsome Witch, and Looney Tunes' Witch Hazel. Now, for the obligatory message. The Impossibles, Big D, Cronella Critch, Mother Gruesome, Cromwell, and Winsome Witch belong to Hanna-Barbera, Witch Hazel belongs to Warner Brothers, and everyone else is mine._

* * *

POW!

WHAM!

KLONK!

CRASH!

SPLAT!

"AAAAIIIEEEE!"

No, you have not stumbled onto a rerun of the old "Batman" TV series. It was The Impossibles clobbering another crook, although this one seemed to get a little more of the brunt of Fluid Man's fist than the average bank robber. Once the crook was thrown into the back of a police wagon (head first, yet), the Impossibles reported back to the Secret Security Headquarters.

"Fluey, take it easy on these crooks," Multi Man said. "You've been kind of rough with them lately."

"Yeah," Coil Man agreed. "We want to collar these crooks, not kill them!"

"Sorry, fellas," Fluey said, shaking his hand out. "But I've got a lot of pent up negative energy here, and the only way I can get rid of it is if I punch something."

"The whole Danalleah thing still bugging you, huh?" Multi asked.

"That's the understatement of the millennium," Fluey sighed. "I hope things work out."

Multi and Coiley agreed. Danalleah Critch was a girl the Impossibles had encountered on a previous adventure, and also the daughter of one of the Impossibles' foes, Cronella Critch, the Tricky Witch. Danalleah broke into the city museum and stole a moon rock so her tricky mother could restore her powers, but then she had fallen for Fluey, and fallen hard, but she had been arrested for the robbery anyway. She was tried, found guilty, and deported to Transylvania, where she had come from (Danalleah's father was a vampire). According to the court orders, neither Danalleah nor Fluey were allowed contact with each other. They got around it by Danalleah sending letters to Fluey's aunt's address, under his real name, Franklin McAlister. Fluey had told everyone that he was involved in a pen pal program, and he always sent his letters to Danalleah under the name "Dominique Croditier" at a PO Box.

The boys went into the SSHQ building, and caught the elevator to the top floor. They were just checking in. Big D's Secretary, Phyllis, was at the desk, going through a stack of letters. Multi's pet puppy, Skittles, was sitting on her lap. When she saw the boys come in, her tail began wagging so fast, she almost became airborne. She barked, and shot over to Multi, slamming into him, and knocking him off his feet. Then she began licking his face.

"Okay, Skittles, okay!" he laughed. "I'm happy to see you, too!"

"Impossi-Pup strikes again," Coiley commented. Yes, Skittles was a super powered puppy. She drank an experimental rocket fuel that gave her super speed. There were times when she just didn't apply her brakes in time, and that was quite often. Multi often found himself on the floor after one of Skittles's greetings.

"Hi, guys," Phyllis said. "Done with another case already?"

"Yeah," Coiley said. "Although we weren't sure whether to send him to jail or to the hospital."

"All right already, I get the message!" Fluey shouted. "I'll take it easy!"

"On the upside, we're catching them faster these days," Multi commented.

"Anything new with the court case?" Fluey asked, just to change the subject.

"Same thing, Fluey," Phyllis sighed. "Nothing yet."

"Sheesh," Fluey groaned. "What is taking them so long with it?"

"Legal goulash," Phyllis said with a shrug.

Fluey just nodded and sighed. He had a feeling this was taking so long because of the fact Danalleah's mother was Cronella Critch. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He felt a lot of agents at the SSHQ figured the apple didn't fall too far from the tree in that regard. As the Impossibles were about to leave the room, Big D came out of his office.

"Just a minute, boys," he said. "I have a very special assignment for you. Come into my office and we'll discuss it."

The Impossibles walked into Big D's office, and stood in front of the desk. They noticed Big D's phone was off the hook, and there was a light flashing on it.

"I have Agent Takamoto on line two," Big D said, picking up the receiver. "He's an agent we have in Seattle. He'll explain in detail about this assignment."

Big D handed the receiver to Fluey, which he found a little odd, considering they usually got their orders from Coiley's guitar. He would have normally handed the phone to Coiley.

"Hello?" Fluey said.

"Good afternoon," the man on the other end said. "I'm Agent Takamoto. Am I speaking to Agent Fluid Man of the Impossibles?"

"Yeah, that's me. What's up? Big D says you've got a special assignment for us."

"Yes, I do. We have someone here that we would like to transfer into your custody. Normally, Big D would have assigned any available agent, but she requested you three."

"She?"

"Yes, I have her in the office right now. Maybe she can fill you in on this."

There was a pause while Agent Takamoto handed the phone over to another person.

"Hi, Fluey!" a female voice shouted. Fluey froze, and dropped the receiver. He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. He quickly recovered, and grabbed the phone.

"D-D-Danalleah?!" he shouted, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes!" Danalleah shouted, happily. "I'm in Seattle right now. They _finally_ made a decision on the case, and I get to come back!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I flew into Seattle this morning, and met with Mr. Takamoto. Tomorrow, we're catching a train to Megatropolis, and you and Multi and Coiley are supposed to meet us at the train station at noon."

"Got it. Train station at noon. We'll be there. Or at least I will."

"I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Fluey handed the phone back to Big D. Then he just stood there, staring into space for a moment. Multi and Coiley were staring at him.

"Uhh, Fluey?" Coiley asked.

"Rally ho-ho!" Fluey shouted, converting into water, and then shooting straight up and through the ceiling.

"At least your office is on the top floor, chief," Coiley said.

"I think he just went into orbit!" Multi commented. A few minutes later, Fluey came back down (luckily through the same hole he had produced when he shot through the ceiling the first time), and crashed to the floor.

KER-SPLAT!

However, when he landed, he had splattered Multi, Coiley, and Big D a little.

"Yeecchhh," Coiley grimaced. "That's one way of making a splash in the world."

"Sorry about that, fellas," Fluey said, as he pulled himself together. "I guess I just got a little _too_ excited."

"So we've noticed," Big D said, looking at the hole in the ceiling.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that, chief," Fluey said, launching into his Maxwell Smart impression (you know, from _Get Smart_?)

"Never mind," Big D said. "Well, you boys have your assignment. Get to it."

"Yes sir!" the Impossibles shouted, saluting, and then they left the office. None of them noticed the big, black crow on the window sill. Once the Impossibles left the office, the crow flew off.

"This is great!" Fluey shouted, as the Impossibles were heading for the Impossi-Mobile.

"Yeah," Coiley said. "Now the crooks won't have to sue us for police brutality."

"Ha, ha, ha," Fluey said sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding," Coiley said. "We're glad Danalleah's coming back, too. You were really driving us to distraction over the whole thing!"

"I just had a thought," Multi said. "What about that mother of hers?"

"Cronella?" Fluey asked. Then he shrugged. "Eh. I'm not worried. She's behind bars, and all her powers are gone. I don't know how she could get 'em back, and I really don't think she'd be able to break out of jail without them."

"You've got a point there," Multi said. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that the Impossibles weren't quite finished with Cronella Critch.

And speaking of Cronella Critch, she was sitting in her cell in State Prison. It was about all she could do. When the Impossibles turned her into a cat, she lost her powers. When she tried to regain them, the spell went awry and they were wiped out permanently. And to top it off, she had been sentenced to ten years in prison.

"Darn those Impossibles," she grumbled. "The only good that came of this whole thing was that Danalleah is in Transylvania. How humiliating, having my only daughter fall for one of my worst enemies! What will the other witches say?"

"I'd say your daughter's a good apple spoiling a whole bunch," a voice said. Cronella looked up, and saw none other than Witch Hazel, of "Looney Tunes" fame herself, standing there.

"Hazel!" she shouted, standing up. "Witch Hazel, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I heard about your little plight, dearie," Witch Hazel said. "I've come to help you out. I got a hold of all the witches in the union and they agreed to have a meeting at midnight. Now stand back, dearie! I'll get you out there in no time!"

Witch Hazel took a bottle of some kind of powder out of her pocket, poured some into her hand, and threw it at the bars. The bars to Cronella's cell melted. Then Witch Hazel pulled out her broom.

"Hop on, Cronella!" she shouted. "We've got a meeting at midnight!"

Cronella hopped on Witch Hazel's broom, and it took off, leaving a bunch of bobby pins spinning in the air behind them. Both witches cackled as they soared into the night.


	2. Witch's Meeting

The two witches flew to an old, run down house at the edge of town. It was Witch Hazel's house, and the meeting was being held there. The rest of the witches in the union had already arrived, and they were all chatting over spells and things like that.

"No matter what I try, I just can't seem to get that recipe right," one said.

"You should try eye of newt, toe of frog, wool of bat, and tongue of dog," another said. "Makes a great side dish!"

"Sounds rather tasty!"

"You should see what my daughter did at the Witches Academy yesterday," another said. "She turned the entire senior class over at the Princess Academy into wildebeests!"

"Not bad for a beginner," another commented. "My little witch is only three and a half years old, and she turned her first prince into a frog just the other day at daycare."

"My, she's a fast learner!" another praised.

Witch Hazel and Cronella walked up to a podium. Witch Hazel took a gavel from out of nowhere, and banged it on the podium.

"All witches come to order!" she shouted. "Order, please, order, order!"

"I'll have a ham on rye!" a big, black crow perching on one of the witches cawed.

"Oh hush, Cromwell!" the owner of the crow, Mother Gruesome (another one of the Impossibles' old foes) scolded.

"Mother Gruesome?" Cronella asked, staring at the witch. "How in the world did you get out of that book?"

"It wasn't easy!" Mother Gruesome shouted. "How in the world did you turn back into a witch? I thought those Impossibles turned you into a cat!"

"Long story."

"All right, all right, come to order!" Witch Hazel shouted, pounding her gavel on the podium. All the witches in the room came to order.

"Now then," Witch Hazel said. "The reason we've called this little meeting is because our fellow witch, Cronella Critch, is having a bit of a . . . . . dilemma. Cronella, please take the floor."

"Thank you, Hazel," Cronella said, stepping up to the podium. "My fellow witches, I'm facing the biggest problems I've ever faced in my entire life, and it concerns my daughter, Danalleah. I have with me the most recent photograph of her. Pass that around the room, Hazel."

"Oh my!" Witch Hazel gasped as she passed the photo to another witch.

"Oh! Oh, I think I'm going to faint!" another shouted.

"She's so . . . . so . . . ." another stammered.

"Pretty!" Witch Hazel gasped. "Oh you poor thing! Imagine, being stuck with a pretty witch for a daughter!"

"Don't you worry about a thing, dearie," another witch said to Cronella. "I went through that pretty stage when I was Danalleah's age. I can recommend a wonderful plastic surgeon that will fix her up in no time!"

"That's not the least of it," Cronella sighed. "She wants to become a _good_ witch!"

"Oh no!" another witch moaned.

"What is the world coming to?" another asked.

"And she's flunked out of the Witches Academy!" Cronella continued.

"And we had such high hopes for Danalleah, too," another witch sighed. "What with her father being Count Dracula, and all . . . . ."

"And that's not the worst of it!" Cronella shouted.

"What's worse than being a pretty witch?" one of the witches asked. "And wanting to be a good witch? _And _flunking out of the Witch's Academy?"

"She's . . . . ." Cronella hesitated a bit. "She's in love. With one of my worse enemies! She's in love with one of the Impossibles!"

The entire congregation of wishes gasped. One actually fainted!

"No! It's not possible!" Mother Gruesome yelled. "Your daughter is in love with one of those three buttinskies?! Ohhh, I feel faint!"

"However, however," Cronella said again, as the room came to order once more. "I've solved the problem. I named Danalleah as an accomplice in my latest crime, and she's been deported to Transylvania. That'll keep her away from that Impossible Fluid Man!"

"Don't bet on it, lady," Cromwell cawed out. "She's coming back."

"She's _what_?!" Cronella yelled. "But how?!"

"And that's not the worst of it," Cromwell continued. "She's arriving tomorrow at noon at the train station, and she's being released into the Impossibles' custody."

"I know just what's going to happen," Cronella grumbled. "That washed out drip of a superhero will turn my bubblehead bleached blond daughter into a . . . . a . . . . a good witch!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" several witches yelled in complete horror.

"We haven't had one of those since we had to kick that wash out Winsome Witch out of our club!" one witch in the back yelled out. "Who wants a good witch in this union?"

"There's only one thing to do," Witch Hazel said. "Cronella, since you don't have your powers, I'll volunteer for this job. I'll bring Danalleah here and we'll make an evil witch out of her yet! By the time we get through with her, she'll be turning those Impossibles into frogs!"

Every last witch in the room cheered, and they began cackling.

The next day, the Impossibles were waiting at the train station. It was eleven forty-five. They figured they'd get there early. Fluey was practically climbing the walls in anticipation.

"Fifteen minutes," he said. "Man, this is probably gonna be the _longest_ fifteen minutes of my life!"

Coiley rolled his eyes. Multi sighed, and scratched Skittles behind the ears. While they were waiting, Witch Hazel flew in on her broom, and hovered over the station. Then she took out a pair of binoculars and scouted around.

"Let me see . . . ." she said. "I've got until noon before the train arrives . . . . and those most be those Impossibles Cronella and Mother Gruesome told me about. Now what could that girl of Cronella's see in one of _them_?! We've got a short, chubby blond, a redhead who's hair looks more like a mop than anything, and the third . . . . nothing even remotely special about him. The shame of it all. Now why can't she go out with a nice goblin, or even the creature from the Black Lagoon? Oh well. When we get done with her, she'll forget all about those goody-goody do-gooders."

Time passed slowly, and finally, the train began pulling into the station. Fluey practically jumped out of the car when he saw it pull in. But he was going to wait and make sure Danalleah was really on the train before he ran over to it. The anticipation was killing him. Finally, the last passenger got off the train. It was a teenage girl with blond hair, wearing a witch's hat, and carrying a broom.

"Danalleah!" Fluey shouted, waving. "Hey Danalleah, over here!"

"Fluey!" Danalleah shouted. She dropped her broom, and raced across the platform. But just before she could reach Fluey, something came swooping out of the sky, grabbed her around her waist, and took off, leaving spinning hairpins behind. The next thing that was heard was a witch's cackle.

"What was _that_?!" Fluey shouted.

"Look up there!" Multi shouted, pointing to the sky. "It's Witch Hazel!"

"You mean from the Bugs Bunny cartoons?" Coiley asked. "What's she doing on our side of the tracks?"

"I don't know, and I don't like it!" Fluey shouted, jumping into the car. "Convert to Impossi-Jet, Coiley, and let's get after that broom! _Vaminos_!"

Coiley pushed a button in the car, and the Impossi-Mobile converted to the Impossi-Jet, and the singing Impossibles also converted to the superhero Impossibles, and they took off after Witch Hazel.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

Of course, Witch Hazel heard that all too familiar battle cry and looked over her shoulder.

"Oooh broomsticks!" she shouted. "They're following me!"

"I knew they would!" Danalleah shouted.

"I'll just have to shift into second gear then," Witch Hazel said, and her broom took off like a shot across the sky.

"We're gonna lose her!" Coiley shouted.

"Oh no we're not!" Fluey shouted, as he converted to liquid, and blasted himself out of the jet. "Rally ho-ho!"

"Hmm," Witch Hazel said, looking over her shoulder. "Cronella was right when she said your beau was a washed out drip."

"I should have known Mother was in on this," Danalleah groaned.

"Okay, you wacky witch!" Fluey shouted, as he approached Witch Hazel's broom. "Better give up!"

"How dare you speak that way to me!" Witch Hazel shouted. "Don't you have any respect for your elders, young man?!"

"Not when they're witches!" Fluey shouted. "Let her go, and I might go easy on ya!"

Witch Hazel just cackled, and took off even faster, of course, leaving her hairpins behind her. Fluey grinded his teeth, and shot forward. He didn't want to lose her.

"Freeze, you broom jockey!" he yelled.

"I have a better idea," Witch Hazel said with a cackle. "You freeze!"

And with that, Witch Hazel pulled a magic wand from apparently out of nowhere, and waved it at Fluey. He was suddenly encased in a block of ice, and unable to follow Witch Hazel any longer. He was also unable to stay airborne, and he started plummeting to the ground.

"Oh no!" Danalleah wailed.

"Now then, dearie," Witch Hazel said. "Let's get back home before those other two catch up to us. Mustn't keep your mother waiting!"

Witch Hazel cackled evilly, and took off, naturally, leaving those hairpins of hers behind her.

Coiley and Multi flew around looking for either Fluey, or Witch Hazel. They had lost track of them both after Fluey took off out of the jet going after that wacky witch. Skittles sniffed the air, barked, and did her pointer routine (_poing!_)

"Something down there in the woods, girl?" Multi asked. Skittles barked. "Take her down, Coiley."

"Roger, Multi!" Coiley shouted, and he landed the Impossi-Jet. Skittles jumped out, and began sniffing around. Then she barked, and began running into the woods. Coiley and Multi ran after her. They found Fluey sitting on the ground surrounded by what looked like chunks of ice. He was shivering, and his teeth were clacking together like castanets.

"Fluey, are you all right?" Multi asked.

"D-d-d-don't w-w-w-worry, I'm f-f-f-fine," Fluey stammered, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm up. "Or at l-l-l-least I w-w-w-will be after I th-th-thaw out a l-l-l-little!"

The trio went back to the Impossi-Jet, and took off. Even though it was fairly warm out, Coiley turned on the car's heater so Fluey could thaw out a little faster.

"What happened anyway?" he asked.

"I told her to freeze," Fluey shrugged. "And she put the freeze on me instead. I'm just glad she froze me in midair. The impact from the fall managed to shatter that ice cube I was stuck in. Who knows how long it would've taken me to melt out of there! Anyway, we've got to find that wacky witch."

"Right," Multi said. "Though I don't know what she could want with Danalleah."

"I don't either," Fluey said. "But I don't trust her."

Suddenly, the onboard computer began beeping. Coiley pushed a button, and Big D appeared on the screen.

"The Impossibles reporting for duty, chief," he said.

"Boys, there's been a jailbreak at state prison last night," Big D said. "Cronella Critch has escaped. Witnesses reported she left the prison on a broom, accompanied by another witch. They said something about the only thing they left behind were hairpins."

"That had to be Witch Hazel!" Multi shouted. "She must have broke Cronella out of jail."

"And Cronella wasn't too happy when she found out Danalleah had a crush on me," Fluey said. "Why else would she convince the authorities to question her about that museum robbery, and then deport her to Transylvania?"

"She must have found out about our assignment to meet Danalleah at the train station today," Coiley said. "And sent Witch Hazel to get Danalleah in an attempt to separate you two."

"This is low even for that tricky witch!" Fluey shouted, becoming angry. "Oooohhhh, wait'll I get my hands on her!"

"Down, boy," Coiley said.

"Come on, fellas," Multi said. "We've got a couple of witches to track down!"

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, and took off.

Meanwhile, Witch Hazel and Danalleah arrived back at her house. Cronella was waiting for them.

"Ahhh, here's my little Danalleah now," she said. "How I've missed you!"

"You can stop pretending, Mother," Danalleah said, sourly. "I know you'd rather be turned into a cat than to be forced to spend quality time with me. What are you doing out of jail, anyway? They couldn't have given you time off for good behavior."

"Hazel busted me out," Cronella said. "And my old friend, Mother Gruesome, managed to learn about your arrival today. I would have come to pick you up myself, but there was a little matter of me losing my powers . . . . no thanks to you, you little brat!"

Danalleah cringed. She knew she was partly responsible for Cronella losing her powers. After all, she was the one who threatened to drop an item that wasn't on the list of ingredients into the cauldron. If Fluey hadn't heard how to disrupt the spell, then Cronella would have regained her powers.

"However, it really doesn't matter now," Cronella said. "What's done is done."

"That's right," Witch Hazel said. "Can't change the past, dearie. Now then, would you like to begin your lessons now, or would you rather wait until you've had a chance to rest up? After all, you've had a long trip coming all the way from Transylvania."

"Lessons?" Danalleah repeated. "What do you mean lessons?"

"Why, your witch lessons, of course! You didn't think we'd let you stay here without schooling, now did you? We're going to teach you the wonderful ways of being a wicked witch! You'll be just like your mother."

"But I don't want to be just like my mother," Danalleah protested. "I want use my powers for good, and help Fluey fight crime."

"Don't you ever use that boy's name in my presence again, young lady!" Cronella shouted. "He's a bad influence on you! No daughter of mine is going to be seen with an Impossible! And no daughter of mine is going to use her powers to be a good witch, either! You're going to learn to be an evil witch whether you like it or not! And from this point on, I don't want to hear another word about those impossible Impossibles! Especially not Fluid Man! Is that understood young lady?!"

"But Mother!" Danalleah shouted.

"Don't you 'but Mother' _me,_ girlie! From here on end, there will be no more Impossibles! If I even hear you mention them one more time, I'll pluck every last one of those bleached blond hairs out of your head by the roots! Now come along!"

Cronella grabbed Danalleah's arm, and led her up the stairs. She practically threw her inside a small bedroom, with no windows.

"We'll begin your lessons tomorrow," she said. "And you'd better get that impossible Fluid Man out of your head, because if I have anything to say about it, you'll never see him again!"

And with that, Cronella slammed the door shut, and locked it. Danalleah threw herself on the bed, and began sobbing.


	3. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

The Impossibles flew the Impossi-Jet through the woods, looking high and low. Fluey was using a pair of binoculars to scout around, and he was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"I hope we find those witches soon," Multi said.

"_You_ hope we find them soon!" Fluey shouted, giving Multi a dirty look. "This is taking forever! Why can't we find them?!"

"I'm trying the scanner, Fluey, but nothing's coming up," Coiley said.

"Errrrggghhhh!" Fluey let out what sounded like a mix between a groan and a scream. Then he tossed the binoculars against the car seat, nearly hitting Skittles with them, inadvertently, of course.

"Yipe!" Skittles yelped, and then whimpered, trying to hide behind Multi.

"Fluey, we know this is bugging you, but at least try to control yourself a little," Multi said, picking up his frightened puppy. "You're starting to scare Skittles."

"Not to mention the two of us," Coiley muttered under his breath. Neither he, nor Multi, had ever seen Fluey so ticked off before.

"Sorry," Fluey said, not sounding all that apologetic. "I'm just really not in a good mood here. When I get through with that witch, all that's gonna be left are those hairpins of hers!"

Multi and Coiley sighed, and continued looking around. It was about all they could do.

Meanwhile, Witch Hazel was standing in front of a cauldron, stirring something in it, and Danalleah was sitting, watching her, not really interested.

"Now then," Witch Hazel said. "If we mix a cup of arsenic, a spider, some glue, a lizard's gizzard, an eel's heel, or two . . . . what do we have?"

"A mess," Danalleah said.

"No, no, no!" Witch Hazel shouted. "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back down to earth?!"

"Sorry," Danalleah said. Then she sighed. Cronella groaned.

"I know what you're thinking, and you can just forget it!" she shouted. "You might as well get used to the idea of becoming a wicked witch!"

"Yes, Mother," Danalleah said, distantly. Cronella and Witch Hazel glanced at each other.

"I just know she's thinking about that literal stagnant drip," Cronella grumbled. "We've got to get her mind off him."

"And I think I have just the thing," Witch Hazel said. "Those boys will show up sooner or later, I'm sure."

"They always do. Those Impossibles are just plain impossible!"

"Yes. So here's what we'll do."

Witch Hazel whispered her plan to Cronella, and the two witches cackled like crazy.

A few hours later, Coiley landed the Impossi-Jet in the woods, and switched to Impossi-Mobile. Fluey converted to liquid, and shot out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Multi asked.

"I'm on a mission here!" Fluey shouted. "I'm not giving up until I find Danalleah!"

"You've got to admit, he's dedicated," Coiley commented. Skittles barked in agreement.

"We'd better get going after him before we lose him," Multi said. Coiley agreed, and started the car.

In the meantime, Fluey had just arrived at Witch Hazel's. He figured it had to be her place, since it was a big, dark, run down, scary looking place. He converted into liquid again, and slipped in underneath the door. The coast looked to be clear, so he converted back into solid again, and looked around, but was immediately whacked over the head with a broom.

"Ouch!" he shouted. "Hey, what the . . . ."

Before he could continue, he was whacked in the head a second time. He regained his composure quickly and looked up, only to see Danalleah glaring at him, and holding a broom. Needless to say, he was a little surprised.

"Danalleah?" he asked.

"Take that!" Danalleah yelled, hitting him for a third time.

"Hey, whoa, wait, Danalleah! It's me!" Fluey yelled.

"I know it's you," Danalleah said, and she hit him again.

"Then why are you hitting me with that broom?"

"Because you're nothing but a goody two shoes and you sent my mother to jail, you rat!"

"I had to, it's part of my job description. And don't forget, your mother had you deported to Transylvania."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother that way! I never want to see you again, _ever!_ Get out of my sight, you freak!"

"Freak?!"

Danalleah began swatting Fluey with the broom, one whack right after the other. Fluey converted to liquid, and shot out underneath the door as fast as he could. He just couldn't believe what happened. He stood there on the porch for several minutes, and then the door opened. Danalleah came out, and whacked him once more.

"Get out!" she yelled. "Never darken my doorstep again! Freak!"

Immediately, Fluey backed off without saying a word. He didn't know what to think. Danalleah's words were still echoing in his mind.

_Freak_

By that time, Multi and Coiley arrived on the scene. They look one look at the house, and then they saw Fluey, who looked like he was in a state of shock.

"Fluey is this it?" Multi asked.

"What's the matter?" Coiley asked. "What happened?"

"Are you guys ready for this?" Fluey asked. "I go in there, and she starts hitting me with a broom!"

"Maybe she thought you were someone else," Coiley said.

"No, she knew it was me," Fluey said. "It was really weird. She got mad about us sending her mother to jail. Then she said she never wanted to see me again, and she called me a freak!"

"Eesh," Coiley said.

"You're right, that is weird," Multi said. "I thought she liked you."

"So did I," Fluey said. "I've heard of girls having mood swings, but that was ridiculous! I mean, she said in her letters that she really wanted to come back and . . . ."

"What letters?" Coiley asked.

"Oops," Fluey said.

"You two were writing letters to each other?" Multi asked. "You know you weren't allowed to have contact with Danalleah until they got this thing settled!"

"Yeah, I know, I know," Fluey said. "But I just couldn't stand it. I had to do something. Multi, you would've done the same!"

"No, I wouldn't," Multi said.

"We can understand why you did it, Fluey," Coiley said. "But we're just a little surprised. You know Big D's gonna be pretty angry if he finds out about this."

"Come on, fellas, please don't tell Big D about it!" Fluey shouted. "Who knows what he'll do! Danalleah and I will both be in trouble, and they'll send her back to Transylvania for good, I know it!"

"All right," Multi said. "We'll keep this a secret. But you'd better not try anything this sneaky and underhanded again, Fluey."

"Yeah, we know you've completely flipped out for Danalleah," Coiley said. "But seriously, you've got to get it together."

"Right," Fluey said. "And I just know those two crazy old crones cast a spell or something on Danalleah. I'm going back there, and I'm trying it again."

"We'll go with you," Multi said.

"Yeah, this I've got to see to believe," Coiley said.

And with that, the Impossibles went back up to the house, and knocked on the door. Danalleah answered it, and glared at the three of them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked. "And I see you've brought the Freak Squad with you. Back for another round?"

"Danalleah, listen to me," Fluey said, grabbing the teenage witch by her shoulders for a moment. "They've got you under some kind of spell. I know they do! You can't mean what you're saying!"

"I can, and I do!" Danalleah shouted, wrenching herself out of Fluey's grip. "You're nothing but a freak of nature! What did I ever see in you?! No girl would ever like you! You're stupid, ugly, untalented, useless, hopeless, and worthless!"

And with that, Danalleah slammed the door right then and there. All three Impossibles were completely speechless. Fluey was crushed. He just sighed, and walked over to the Impossi-Mobile. Multi and Coiley followed. Skittles whimpered, and rested her head on Fluey's leg. Fluey just aimlessly scratched her behind her ears. If he thought his heart had been broken before, when Danalleah was deported to Transylvania, it was nothing compared to now! His heart was more than broken. It was practically shattered, as if it were a window someone threw a brick at.

"Neil Sedaka was right," Coiley said. "Breaking up _is _hard to do!"

"I have a bad feeling he's going to take this harder than he took it when Danalleah was deported," Multi said.

"Right. Why don't we take a break from the case for the time being? I'll report to Big D."

"Good idea."

Immediately, Coiley called Big D over the communicator in the car. He didn't tell him all that had happened moments before. All he said was that they had a slight setback in locating Cronella, and they needed some time before they went back and tried again. Big D agreed to let them have a break.

"I can take you off the case," he said. "I had a feeling I shouldn't have gotten the three of you involved in apprehending Cronella Critch after she escaped. I figured Fluid would be too emotionally involved."

"It isn't that, chief," Coiley said. "Well . . . . okay, it is . . . . sorta . . . . but after what just happened . . . . which I'd rather not go into while Fluey's in earshot . . . ."

"Ha, ha, Coiley," Fluey said, sarcastically.

"I understand," Big D said. "But keep in mind, if he gets too emotionally involved in this case . . . . I know how he feels about that daughter of Cronella's."

"You don't know the half of it, chief," Coiley sighed, and then signed off. Once he signed off, he drove into the city, and parked the car outside of a local restaurant, Martha's Diner. Then, the boys changed out of superhero form, and into some street clothes, as opposed to their band outfits. The diner happened to be a known hangout for the teenage crowd, and walking in wearing their band outfits would draw attention to themselves, and Coiley and Multi figured the last thing Fluey needed right now was to be mobbed by screaming teenage girls.

Luckily for them, the diner didn't have too many kids there. The trio walked inside, and up to the counter. An older woman, about forty or so, with frosted blond hair wearing a pink waitress dress and white apron saw them and smiled. Her name was Martha, and she was the one who owned the diner.

"Well, hello, strangers," she said to the boys. "Long time, no see."

"Hi, Mom," Coiley said. This was the main reason he chose to stop at the diner to eat than anywhere else. Even though the place was a teenager hangout, most everyone knew that, as a band, they went by their SSHQ names. Very few people called them by their real names, and Coiley knew his mother would be one of them. It would throw off the fans, he thought. That, and he liked dropping in on his mother every now and again. With the lifestyles the Impossibles led, they very rarely got to see their families.

"So how's it going in the life of three singers and superhero secret agents?" Martha asked.

"We've hit a bit of a road block in our latest, Mrs. C," Multi said. "We just stopped in for a break. And, as we all know, your place has the best food in Megatropolis."

"Yeah right," Martha said, in a teasing sort of way. "I know you boys only come in here because you know I don't charge you. So, what'll it be?"

"You still make that apple pie of yours?" Multi asked.

"Do fish swim?" Martha asked. "And I know how you like it, Mark, with caramel sauce and a la mode. And Calvin, I know what you're thinking of ordering. A banana split with the works."

"Right," Coiley said.

"How does your mom do it?" Multi asked.

"She's got a good memory," Coiley said, shrugging.

"And Franky, let me take a wild guess," Martha went on. "The usual burger, fries, and a cherry Coke, right?"

"No," Fluey said, with a sigh. "Just get me a chocolate milkshake. Make it a double, and triple thick. So thick I have to eat it with a spoon."

"Fluey, you know you hate milkshakes that thick!" Coiley shouted.

"I know," Fluey said. "I want to choke on it."

"Oh Fluey!" Multi groaned, smacking his hand against his forehead.

"I take it we've got a situation here," Martha said.

"Girl trouble," both Coiley and Multi said in unison.

"Enough said," Martha replied, and she went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Martha returned with the boys' orders. Immediately, Fluey grabbed a straw, and began sucking the milkshake through it, knowing darn well he would probably choke on it if he sucked too hard.

"Okay, Fluey, cut that out," Multi said, taking the glass away from his friend. "We know you're depressed, but that's no reason to try to choke to death on a chocolate milkshake!"

"Besides, it'll make my mom look bad," Coiley replied. "Who wants to go to a restaurant where someone choked to death on the food?"

Fluey said nothing. And he knew he wouldn't get his shake back unless he ate it with a spoon instead of deliberately trying to choke on it. He began thinking about what had happened moments earlier. He had a pretty good feeling Witch Hazel and Cronella had done something to Danalleah. He just couldn't figure out what, or how to reverse whatever spell they put on her.

"That does it!" he yelled suddenly, banging his fist on the counter. "I've had it!"

"What now?" Coiley asked, getting a little frustrated with Fluey.

"I can't sit here and wallow in self pity!" Fluey shouted. "What good is that gonna do? It's time to take action! We've gotta go back to that house, rescue Danalleah, and show those witches what they get for messing with us! You guys with me or not?"

"Let's hit it!" Coiley shouted.

"Next stop, Witch Hazel's," Multi said, and the boys raced out to the Impossi-Mobile. They converted to Impossi-Jet, and into their superhero forms, and took to the air.

"Rally ho!" they shouted, as they flew towards the woods.


	4. Winsome Witch

The Impossibles landed the Impossi-Jet a little aways from Witch Hazel's house.

"You guys wait for me here," Fluey said. "I'm gonna find out what's going on before I actually try and go in."

"Good idea," Multi said.

Fluey converted to liquid, and shot over to the house. He peered into the window, and saw Danalleah stirring something in a cauldron. Witch Hazel came over to her.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I got rid of him," Danalleah said. "Twice. I doubt he'll be coming back here again. And I doubt those other two will bother us as well. Though I'd like to slip into something a little more comfortable."

"Oh of course, dearie, of course! Alakazam!"

And with that, Witch Hazel wiggled her fingers, and Danalleah was surrounded in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Cronella Critch was standing in her place. Cronella cackled, and stretched.

"Am I ever glad to be out of that body!" she shouted. "Oooohhh, I felt just so . . . . so . . . . so awful being pretty like that! Not to mention trying to act like a fourteen-year-old. I can't believe we actually pulled it off."

"It's amazing what a little witchcraft can do. Now, since he's convinced Danalleah wants nothing more to do with him, we can convince her that he doesn't want anything to do with her, either."

"I still can't believe he fell for it. He's even dumber than I thought he was! I know Danalleah will fall for it. She's even dumber than Fluid Man!"

Fluey glared at the two of them, gnashed his teeth, and clenched his fists. He was mad, now. But he was going to deal with the two of them later. He had to get in there and find Danalleah first. He walked around to the back of the house, and found an outdoor faucet, most likely once used to attach a garden hose to. He quickly converted to liquid, and shot through the faucet, and into the plumbing. This was the quickest way in, he knew that. And he would be able to avoid Cronella and Witch Hazel easily. Finally, he came out of the faucet of the upstairs bathroom sink. He looked out the door, and once the coast was clear, began his search, hoping those two witches wouldn't find him. Though the search was going to be pretty easy. Most of the doors were opened, except one on the far end of the hall. Fluey ran over, and looked through the keyhole. There was Danalleah, laying on her bed, and crying. She wanted to leave that very second, but her door was magically locked by Witch Hazel, and Danalleah's powers weren't strong enough to counteract the spell. She also knew Cronella wasn't going to let her out for one minute. She was determined to keep her away from Fluey no matter what the cost. Fluey converted into liquid, and slid underneath the door into the room.

"Come on, Danalleah," he said. "Cheer up. I can't stand to see a girl cry!"

Danalleah looked up and saw Fluey standing there. At first, she just stared, not sure if she were seeing things or not. For all she knew, this could have been either Witch Hazel or her mother trying to trick her.

"Is this some kind of a trick?" she said, finally. "Or is it really you?"

"Last time I checked," Fluey said. "I know how I can prove I'm not one of those wacky witches. I highly doubt you'd tell them about the letters we sent to each other, especially since we knew we weren't allowed to do that."

"Oh Fluey!" Danalleah shouted, and she practically threw herself at the teenage superhero. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned against his shoulder, and started crying again.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried.

"Me too," Fluey admitted. "Especially after that mother of yours pulled the dirtiest trick she could muster on me. She had Witch Hazel disguise herself as you, trying to make me think you didn't like me anymore. And they were going to convince you that I didn't like you anymore. But don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"How? The door's locked from the outside, magically, and I can't use my powers to open it. Witch Hazel's magic is too strong for me to counteract."

"I have just the thing."

Fluey then pulled out a small whistle. Danalleah just stared at it, not sure what to think.

"I don't think that's going to work," she said. "Mother and Witch Hazel will hear it for sure!"

"Trust me, they won't even notice a thing. Just stand back."

Danalleah stood back. Fluey stuck the whistle in his mouth, and blew as hard as he could. No sound came from it.

"I think your whistle's broken," Danalleah said.

"Just wait," Fluey said, and he took a couple of steps back as well. Within five seconds, the door was suddenly knocked off it's hinges by what looked like a streak of lightning. Then, the streak of lightning crashed right through the wall, leaving a small hole in it, leading outside.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but this might work better," Fluey said, going over to the hole. Then, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Skittles!" he called. "Here, girl!"

The streak of lightning came back through the hole, and slammed right into Fluey, knocking him to the floor. It was none other than Skittles, the Impossi-Pup. She barked happily, and started licking Fluey's face.

"Atta girl!" he laughed. "I knew you'd be able to hear the dog whistle!"

"Oh, I should have known it was a dog whistle!" Danalleah shouted with a laugh. "Fluey, you are too much!"

"You'd better do the bat thing," Fluey said. "That way, we can just fly out of the hole Skittles made. Then, we'll meet up with Multi and Coiley."

Danalleah nodded, and transformed herself into a bat. Skittles barked, and her legs started spinning. Then she shot through the hole, and straight to the Impossi-Jet. Danalleah went next, and finally, Fluey converted to liquid form, and went out of the hole in the wall. Unfortunately, their escape wasn't about to go unnoticed. Both Witch Hazel and Cronella came up the stairs, found the door opened, and saw the hole in the wall.

"I don't know how he did it, but that impossible Fluid Man did it!" Cronella yelled.

"We'd better get after them," Witch Hazel said. "We can _not_ allow your daughter to become a good witch!"

The two witches quickly hopped on Witch Hazel's broom, and took off, leaving behind Witch Hazel's trademark hairpins. They managed to catch up with their target just as Fluey, Skittles, and Danalleah made it to the Impossi-Jet, and they all heard the witches cackling overhead.

"Uh oh," Multi said. "We'd better get out of here!"

"Take off!" Fluey shouted, as he, Danalleah, and Skittles jumped into the car (or jet, or whatever).

Coiley started the jet, and took off. The witches were right behind them.

"You think we oughta attempt to clobber 'em?" Coiley asked.

"Not right now," Fluey replied. "We'll go back for them later. It's not the three of us they're after, it's Danalleah. I want to get her somewhere safe first."

"We've got to get that jet down," Cronella said. "Any ideas?"

"I've got a doozy of one, dearie!" Witch Hazel cackled, and she whipped out her magic wand. "Alakamish, alakamash, now that flying car will land with a crash!"

Witch Hazel cackled like crazy, and waved her wand at the Impossi-Jet. It began to sputter all of a sudden.

"Uh oh," Coiley said. "They've conked out the motor."

"We're gonna crash!" Fluey shouted, as the Impossi-Jet began to nosedive.

"Abandon jet!" Multi shouted. He grabbed Skittles, and duplicated himself upwards. Coiley sprang up as well. Fluey grabbed Danalleah, and she held on to him for all it was worth as he converted to liquid, and flew out of the jet. The Impossi-Jet then hit the ground with a loud CRASH!

"Mike's not gonna be to happy to hear we crashed the car again," Coiley said, as he and the others landed.

"Never mind the car!" Fluey shouted. "We've got to lose those witches! Follow me!"

The Impossibles, Skittles, and Danalleah then raced into the nearby woods. The two witches circled around, searching for them.

"Oooh, those Impossibles are impossible!" Witch Hazel yelled. "We'll never find them in here! This forest is too dense."

"I don't think they'll get too far on foot," Cronella replied. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens. But we'd better get back to your place and recharge the broom batteries."

"Good idea. We're running on a low tank."

The two witches cackled, and then started to fly back towards Witch Hazel's.

Meanwhile, the Impossibles, Danalleah, and Skittles were running through the woods, not really sure where they were going.

"I hate to admit it," Multi said. "But I think we're lost."

"Yeah, without the navigation device in the car, we can't find our way back to Megatropolis and headquarters from here," Coiley said.

"Headquarters would probably be the first place those witches will look," Fluey said, taking Danalleah's hand. "We've got to find some place where they'll never even think of searching."

"If I know Mother, she'll find us no matter where we go," Danalleah said, and she hugged Fluey close. "Oh, Fluey, I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry, Danalleah," Fluey said. "I promise, I won't let those tricksters hurt you."

Skittles began sniffing around the ground. Then she began barking, and raced down a path. The others followed her. She stopped and did her pointer routine (_poing!_), and pointed to a small cottage in the middle of the woods.

"Looks like we're in luck," Coiley said. "Maybe there's someone living there that can help us!"

"Let's go!" Multi shouted, and the group ran for the door. Multi started knocking on it, but there was no answer. Skittles began pawing at the door, and she pushed it open.

"Somebody must be home," Coiley said. "No one would go out and leave their door unlocked."

"Hello?" Multi asked, as he and the others walked in. "Is anybody home? We don't mean to barge in like this, but we're kind of in a jam here."

"I don't see anyone," Fluey said, checking a couple of rooms. "Looks like we struck out."

Skittles sniffed about, and went into the kitchen. In the fireplace was a small, black pot. Skittles jumped onto a nearby chair, and looked inside the pot. There was some kind of mush or oatmeal, or something of that nature in it. Skittles sniffed at it. It smelled pretty good, so she took a small taste. It wasn't half bad. As a matter of fact, it was pretty good. She barked, and dove into the pot, gobbling whatever was in it, until she ate the entire thing. Unfortunately, Danalleah and the boys ran in just as she finished the last bite.

"Uh oh," Coiley said.

"You oughta think of getting a leash for this dog," Fluey said. "I just hope whoever lives here doesn't get _too_ mad about this."

"What do you have to say for yourself, Skittles?" Multi asked.

"Burp," was Skittles contribution to the conversation. Then she climbed out of the pot, and waddled across the room. She came out of that pot with a very fat tummy. She managed to jump into a chair, then stretched, and settled in to go to sleep.

"I think Skits has the right idea," Fluey said, stifling a yawn. "I'm wiped."

"So am I," Coiley said.

"Oooh, I can barely keep my eyes open," Danalleah said, yawning herself.

"That makes it unanimous," Multi said.

So, the quartet looked around the cottage looking for a place to get some sleep. However, there was only one bed in the entire cottage. Immediately, the boys gave it to Danalleah.

"Are you guys sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Fluey said. "The three of us can sleep almost anywhere, right guys?"

"Right," Coiley said. "Most of the time we sleep in the car."

"All right, if you're sure," Danalleah said. Then she yawned and made herself comfortable. The boys then managed to find a couple more chairs, and crashed as well. It had been a very long day.

No sooner than our heroes were fast asleep when the owner of the cottage came flying in. On a broomstick yet! Yes, it was another witch, but it wasn't just any witch. It was Winsome Witch, the good witch that the witch's union had kicked out of their club for being a good witch.

"Well, here are are home again, Sweepsy, m'darlin'!" she shouted, as she brought her broom in for a landing. The first thing she noticed was that her door was opened.

"Oh dear," she said. "I thought for sure I closed that. Someone must've broken in. Better look into this."

Winnie carefully stepped inside, just in case the burglar was still around. She tiptoed into the kitchen and saw her overturned pot, completely licked clean.

"Well, whoever broke in must have been hungry," she said. "Thank goodness I was just making oatmeal instead of my eye of newt parmesan."

Winnie then walked into the next room, and saw Skittles fast asleep on the chair.

"Well, what have we here?" she said with a laugh. "A little puppy dog wearing a superhero suit. Oooh, isn't that cute? Well, I guess I'll just let the sleeping dog lie."

Winnie then went into the other room, and saw Danalleah sleeping in her bed.

"Boy, someone's got the wrong story!" she said. "Here we have a blond haired girl sleeping in my bed. Wake up, dearie."

Danalleah yawned, and sat up. When she saw a witch standing there, she let out a scream, which woke up the boys. They came racing into the room.

"Oh great! Another witch!" Fluey groaned. "I just know they sent you. Well, I'm gonna take care of this right now. Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey converted into liquid and charged. Winnie was a bit surprised, but she recovered quickly, and raised her hand.

"Ippity pippity _pow!_" she shouted suddenly, and one Jet Screamer Music Cue later, Fluey had been transformed into a frog.

"_Ribbit, ribbit,_" he croaked.

"Sorry about that," Winnie said. "It was an act of self defense. I'll change him back, though. Ippity pippity _pow!_"

A second Jet Screamer Music Cue was heard, and Fluey was transformed back to his old self.

"Now then, young man," Winnie said. "Before you say anything, let me tell you that yes, I am a witch, but I'm a good witch."

"Good witch?" Fluey asked. "You don't look like a good witch to me."

"Oh, Fluey!" Danalleah shouted. "Trust me, she's a good witch. This is Winsome Witch. Mother's told me about her all the time. You were kicked out of the witch's union for being a good witch."

"That's right," Winnie said. "Let me tell you, those witches aren't very understanding when it comes to doing good."

"_Tell _me about it," Danalleah sighed.

"Now then, just who are the four of you . . . ." Winnie started. "Well, five of you, that is . . . . considering the pup is with you . . . . and what are you doing in my house?"

"That's kind of a long story, Ms. Witch," Coiley said. "But we'll explain it the best we can."

And with that, the Impossibles and Danalleah explained the entire thing to Winnie. When they were finished, Winnie heaved a sigh.

"I'm not surprised," she said. "I know your mother well, Danalleah, and she's the trickiest witch in the entire union. Hazel isn't one to take lightly, either."

"We know that," Multi said. "But the question is what do we do?"

"Well, you're welcome to stay here," Winnie said. "Even though I was kicked out of the union, I still have a spell or two up my sleeve."

"Right, and it may take a witch to beat a witch," Fluey said. The others had to agree on that one. Besides, the Impossibles had a feeling they could use all the help that they could get on this one.

Cronella and Witch Hazel in the meantime, were trying to figure out where the Impossibles were hiding Danalleah. Witch Hazel finally went to her mirror.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," she said. "My mirror will tell us where she's hiding!"

"How can your mirror do that?" Cronella asked.

"It's a magic mirror, dearie. I got it cheap from a wicked queen who wasn't using it anymore. Magic mirror that I see, tell us where Danalleah Critch may be!"

The mirror rippled, and a genie appeared in it.

"You seek to find Danalleah Critch," he said. "She is in the cottage of Winsome W. Witch."

"Oooh, that's the worst news yet!" Cronella shouted. "That wishy washy Winsome Witch will teach Danalleah how to be a good witch for sure!"

"We're dealing with a lost cause, anyway, Cronella. We'll never get that daughter of yours to learn to be an evil witch like us. We're just going to have to face the facts. The girl was not born evil."

"But I am not going to let her become a good witch, and I certainly can't allow her to have a relationship with an Impossible!"

"I know, dearie, I know. But just relax, and leave everything to little ol' me. You just stay here and house sit for me. I may be gone for quite awhile."

Witch Hazel grabbed her broom, and took off outside, leaving her hairpins behind as usual. Cronella had no idea what she was up to, but she wasn't going to worry about it. She knew Witch Hazel knew what she was doing.

Two days later, Fluey and Danalleah were walking through the woods. It was quiet, a little too quiet for Fluey's tastes.

"I don't know if we should even be doing this," he said. "I think we're too close to Witch Hazel's."

"Where else are we going to go?" Danalleah asked. "Besides, I don't think she can find us."

"I'm just getting a feeling, that's all."

Before Danalleah could respond, the two of them heard something in the bushes.

"What was that?" Danalleah asked.

"It came from over there," Fluey said. "It might be that whacked out Witch Hazel, or even your tricky mother. You'd better stay here where it's safe. I'll check it out."

"Be careful, Fluey," Danalleah said.

"Don't worry, I will."

Fluey converted to liquid, and shot over to the bushes. Danalleah started wringing her hands nervously. She hoped Fluey wouldn't take too long. Fluey, meanwhile, was searching through the bushes, looking for something, anything out of the ordinary. It had gotten quiet again the minute he left Danalleah, and he didn't like it one bit.

"This is starting to bug me," he grumbled. "I just know those witches are up to something. I'd better get back to Danalleah before . . . ."

Before Fluey could finish his sentence, he heard a very loud, and shrill scream in the distance. He had no doubt in his mind who it belonged do.

"Danalleah!" he yelled. He was about to convert to liquid and race to her when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head. He wasn't knocked out, but he was a little dazed. He recovered quickly, and saw an army of strange creatures before him. He didn't know what the heck they were, probably goblins or something along those lines. Creatures you would most likely see during Halloween.

"Now I know those witches are up to something," he said. "No problem. I can take these spooks easily! Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey converted, and charged at one of the goblins, but he dodged, and Fluey slammed right into a tree. He was a bit dazed, but recovered quickly, and began swinging at the goblins. The goblins just laughed, and fought back. Fluey took a few punches, but mostly avoided getting hit because he converted to liquid. He was trying to wash them out, but these goblins weren't making it easy. Finally, one grabbed his goggles, stretched them out, and let go, snapping them back into Fluey's face. Fluey stumbled backwards, and was grabbed by the arms by a couple of the goblins. They held him down, while the others began hitting him. After several blows, Fluey fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but the goblins jumped on him. As a final blow, the largest of the goblins punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him completely, and delivered the hardest left cross to the face imaginable. Fluey fell to the ground, like a marionette who's strings had been cut off. The goblins laughed and finally disappeared. Fluey tried to get up, but he couldn't. He didn't have the strength.


	5. Witch Hunt

Hours passed before Fluey came to his senses. He was laying in bed, and he noticed there was a bandage wrapped around his head. His chest had been wrapped in bandages as well. Needless to say, he, Coiley, and Multi were out of their superhero get ups for the time being. He tried to sit up, but it hurt.

"Oooohhhh!" he moaned.

"Fluey don't move," Multi said, as he gently pushed his friend back down.

"Oooohhhh, where am I?" Fluey moaned.

"You're at Winnie's," Coiley said. "When you and Danalleah didn't come back from that walk you took, we went looking for you."

"We found you laying unconscious in the woods," Multi went on. "I don't know what happened, but you had a pretty bad bump on your head."

"Winnie called a doctor in," Coiley said. "He found out you had a couple of bruised ribs, too. But it's nothing too serious. What happened, anyway?"

"I don't know," Fluey said, holding his hand to his head for a moment. "It all happened so fast . . . . all I remember was hearing something in the bushes . . . . . I went to investigate, and I left Danalleah alone . . . . then I heard her scream, and then I was jumped by these goblins or something . . . . I couldn't fight them off by myself, there were too many of them."

Fluey then realized something, and sat up quickly.

"Danalleah!" he yelled. Then he grimaced. "Ooohhh . . . ."

"Fluey, lie back down," Coiley said. "You shouldn't be moving around like that."

"But . . . . but I'm sure Witch Hazel has Danalleah!" Fluey shouted. "I've got to find her! I never should've left her alone!"

Once more, Fluey tried to get up, but he cringed in pain.

"Fluey, you can't go after those witches now," Winnie said. "You wouldn't last two minutes in your condition. You can barely sit up."

"I don't care!" Fluey shouted. "I have to! I can't let those witches hurt her! I . . . . aaaahhhh . . . . ."

There was no arguing, and as much as Fluey hated to admit it, Winnie, Multi, and Coiley were right. He heaved a sigh, and started to lie back down.

"How long do I have to stay in bed?" he asked.

"I'd say a couple of days, tops," Winnie said. "A week at the most."

"A _week_?!" Fluey shouted, practically shooting up again. Then he moaned. "Ooohhh . . . . . I can't stay like this for a week! They might do something awful to Danalleah by then!"

"Fluey, take it easy," Multi said. "We know you want to go after Witch Hazel, but you just can't right now. You'll be no match for her, and your bruised ribs will take longer to heal than they normally would if you go after them now. And a fight with the witches could cause the injury to become worse, and you won't be of any help to Danalleah at all."

Fluey groaned, but he didn't have much of a choice. The only thing he could do now was hope that Danalleah was all right. The minute he was able to, he was going to go to Witch Hazel's house, and find her again.

Unfortunately, Witch Hazel hadn't taken Danalleah back to her house. She instead took her to a large castle in a strange, far off land. She tied her to a chair, and was stirring some sort of potion in her cauldron. Danalleah didn't like the looks of this one little bit.

"There now," Witch Hazel said. "Just a few sprinkles of powdered sea serpent scales, and it'll be ready!"

"What will be ready?" Danalleah asked.

"Just a little witch's brew, dearie. I think you'll like it. Go on and take a drink."

Danalleah looked at the goop in the cup Witch Hazel was holding, and made a face. There was no way in the world she was going to drink that. She knew it would cast some kind of spell on her.

"So you won't drink it, eh?" Witch Hazel asked. "Well, then, my little pretty, I'll make you drink it!"

And with that, Witch Hazel grabbed Danalleah's hair, tilted her head back, and poured her brew into her mouth and down her throat. Once she swallowed it, Danalleah began to feel dizzy.

"Oooh, I think I'm gonna faint!" she shouted, and then lost consciousness. Witch Hazel cackled madly.

"Pleasant nightmares, dearie!" she shouted. "You'll be asleep for a long, long time! Like a thousand years! I realize the Snow White and Sleeping Beauty spells are cliched to death, but I don't really have much of a choice. Besides, one less good witch in the world to worry about. And as an added twist, only I know how to wake her up! Let's see that Impossible just try to rescue her now! Eeee hee, hee, hee, hee!"

Back at Winnie's, Fluey was practically going crazy. He hated just laying there doing nothing when he knew Danalleah could be in trouble. He couldn't take it much longer.

"Fellas, listen to me," he said. "I can't take this any longer! I can't lie here and do nothing! Danalleah's in trouble, I just know it! I know you guys are just concerned about my health and all, but I just don't care about a couple of bruised ribs. I seriously don't care if I end up killing myself over this. Danalleah means more to me than anything, even if I have to give up my own life to save hers, I'll do it!"

"Boy, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" Coiley asked.

"Darn right!" Fluey shouted, as he got up, but slowly. "I don't care if I have to do this without my powers, and without your help. I've just gotta find her!"

"Well, you're not going alone," Multi said. "We'll help you, Fluey."

"Right," Coiley said. "The three of us have to stick together."

"Make that four," Multi corrected, holding up Skittles. Skittles barked in agreement.

"Correction boys," Winnie said. "Five! You might need my help. You said so yourself, it might take a witch to beat a witch."

"Right," Coiley said. "Let's do the quick change thing, fellas."

The boys then changed into superhero form, and headed directly for Witch Hazel's house through the woods. When they got there, Fluey looked through the window and saw Cronella stirring some goop in a cauldron.

"I'm going in," he said. He converted into liquid, and slipped underneath the door. Then he opened it from the inside for the others. Cronella was so involved in the cauldron she didn't even notice, at least not until Skittles zoomed over and slammed right into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Ooof!" Cronella groaned. "What in the world was _that_?!"

"Trick or treat, Cronella," Fluey said.

"You again?!" Cronella shouted, getting up. "Don't you ever know when to quit?!"

"Never mind that," Fluey said. "Where's Witch Hazel and Danalleah?"

"I don't know," Cronella said.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"She just told me to house sit for her while she took care of things. I don't know where she went."

"Do you know how I can find out, then?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Fluey glared at her and turned to Winnie.

"Think you can take care of this little matter, Winnie?" he asked.

"Oh, of course, of course," Winnie said. "I know just the thing for this. Alley ka-zowie!"

And with that classic Jet Screamer Music Cue, Cronella was suddenly transformed into a cat.

"Meow!" she shouted. "Not again!"

"Want to tell me how to find Witch Hazel now?" Fluey asked, smugly.

"Oh all right," Cronella mewed. "Just ask that magic mirror on the wall over there. Meow!"

"Magic mirror?" Multi repeated.

"I'll handle it," Fluey said. He picked up a nearby broom and walked over to the mirror. "Okay magic mirror, tell me where Witch Hazel is, or I'll smash you to smithereens!"

"To find Witch Hazel will be a hassle," the genie in the mirror said as he materialized. "She's hiding out inside a castle. Go through the woods and there you'll stop, and look for a castle on a mountain top."

"Why do these enchanted mirrors always have to talk in rhyme?" Coiley asked.

"Forget it," Fluey said. "We've got to find this mountain castle. Let's go!"

"How are we going to get there, Fluey?" Multi asked. "The car's totaled, remember?"

"Well, I have Cronella's broom," Fluey said. "How hard can it be to fly it?"

"If you fly a broom the way you drive a car, Fluey, then we'd be better off walking," Coiley commented.

"Ha, ha, ha," Fluey said sarcastically. "Veeerrrry funny."

"All right, all right, that's enough," Winnie said. "Come on, boys, let's get moving!"

"Hey!" Cronella shouted. "What about me?! Change me back!"

"I don't think so, Cronella," Multi said. "I think you'd be better off as a cat for seven years!"

And with that, the Impossibles, Skittles, and Winnie left the house. Cronella grumbled.

"Fiddlesticks!" she shouted. "Looks like it's back to chasing mice for me."

Outside, Fluey and Coiley hopped on Cronella's broom while Multi hitched a ride on Winnie's. Winnie got Fluey and Coiley started on the broom, and they took off.

"I'd better control that broom, boys," Winnie said. "After all, you're only beginners!"

"Right," Coiley said. "And we all know for a fact Fluey's not the world's greatest driver."

"Will you knock off the remarks about my driving, Coiley?" Fluey said. "We've got more important things to do!"

"Right," Multi said. "We've got to find that mountain castle."

"And when we find the castle," Fluey said. "We find Witch Hazel and Danalleah."

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, and took off into the night.


	6. Witch's Duel

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Part of this chapter was inspired by the Disney animated movie, "The Sword in the Stone," but a bit condensed to save some time, and simplify things a bit._

* * *

It took awhile, but the quintet rode the brooms through the woods, and stopped at the foot of an enormous mountain. At the top of the mountain was a big, dark, scary looking castle, complete with bats flying around the towers.

"You think that's Witch Hazel's hideout?" Coiley asked.

"Either that, or it's the opening credits of _Scooby Doo_," Fluey said. "We'd better take these brooms and get up there."

"Right," Winnie said. "Okay, brooms! Let's zooms!"

Both of the broomsticks took off into the air, and brought our heroes right into the castle through a window. Witch Hazel was stirring something in a cauldron.

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles yelled.

"YEEEEE!" Witch Hazel shrieked, and jumped in surprised. "Oooh! Don't ever _do_ that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"That's impossible," Fluey said. "You don't _have_ a heart!"

"I thought my goblins took care of you, you . . . . you . . . . drip!"

"You gotta expect the impossible from the Impossibles, Haze," Fluey continued. "Now tell me where Danalleah is!"

"Well, since you asked nicely," Witch Hazel said. "There she is, right over there."

Witch Hazel pointed across the room. Fluey looked, and saw that Danalleah was asleep. Witch Hazel just cackled.

"I put her asleep for a thousand years!" she laughed.

"I'm not worried," Fluey replied, walking over to the bed. "I know exactly what to do. One quick smooch, and she'll wake up."

"Not from you! Your kiss won't work! I changed the spell, you silly boy! I added a new twist on it! Only _I_ can wake her up!"

"Okay, so wake her up."

"I think not, sweetie. I think I'll just keep her asleep."

"Why you dirty, no good . . . . I oughta . . . ."

Fluey was about to lunge, but backed off when his ribs began hurting again. But he didn't want to let on to Witch Hazel that he was in pain. Instead, he took a deep breath, and curbed his temper.

"What's it gonna take to get you to wake her up?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Let me see . . . ." Witch Hazel said, thinking it over. "I know. I have some little friends out back I'd like you boys to meet. Follow me."

Winnie, Skittles, and the Impossibles followed Hazel outside to an arena of sorts. Witch Hazel cackled, and zipped up to the viewing stand.

"Okay Hugo!" she called to an iron gate as it was being raised. "Sic 'em!"

Once the iron gate was fully opened, a large dragon came barreling out of it. It reared it's head back, and spat a flame out at the boys. They ducked just in time.

"It's gonna be a hot time in the ol' arena tonight!" Witch Hazel cackled. "If you can defeat my dragons, I _might_ go ahead and wake Danalleah up."

"I'll take care of this one, fellas," Fluey said.

"Just be careful, Fluey," Coiley said.

"Don't worry, I will," Fluey said, and he converted into liquid. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey shot forward, despite his aching ribs, and zoomed into the dragon's mouth. A lot of steam came out, and Fluey shot back out. The dragon tried to breathe another flame, but all that came out was a tiny puff of smoke. The dragon whimpered, and raced back through the gate.

"Good work, Fluey," Coiley said. "But didn't it hurt?"

"Yes!" Fluey groaned through clenched teeth, clutching his aching ribs. "But don't let Witch Hazel know, okay?"

"Gotcha," Coiley said.

"You did pretty well with Hugo," Witch Hazel said. "Now, let's see how you do with Sanford!"

An even larger dragon came out of the gate just then. It didn't breathe fire, but it had an extremely long neck, extremely long legs, and an extremely long tail.

"You're up, Coiley," Fluey groaned. "I think I'll sit this one out. Ooowwww!"

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, and he sprang forward. He grabbed the dragon by the tail, and jumped up. The dragon flipped over, and Coiley managed to hogtie it, with it's tail.

"Nice going, Coiley!" Multi shouted.

"All right," Witch Hazel said, getting impatient. "Time to bring in the heavy artillery!"

The heavy artillery happened to be a whole army of dragons. Coiley did a quick head count.

"There's about twenty of them," he said.

"Leave them to me, Coiley," Multi said. "I can take care of all twenty of them myself. Rally ho!"

Multi duplicated himself into forty. The dragons saw this, and didn't know what to think. They just ran back into the doorway from which they came.

"Yipe, yipe, yipe, yipe!" they cried as they ran. Multi retracted the duplicates and laughed.

"That takes care of them," he said.

"Okay, Witch Hazel," Fluey said. "We defeated your dragons, now wake up Danalleah."

"Not so fast, honey," Witch Hazel said. "I told you I _might_ wake her up if you defeated my dragons! I didn't say I'd definitely wake her up!"

"Oooohhhh, you . . . ." Fluey began. He was ready to charge, but curbed it. He didn't want to antagonize Witch Hazel too much, or else she would never wake Danalleah up. But it was humiliating being at the wacky witch's mercy, and having to do her bidding.

"What more do you want?" Multi asked.

"Would you be willing to do anything if I woke her up?" Witch Hazel asked.

"Anything!" Fluey shouted.

"Then here's the deal," Witch Hazel said. "I'll wake Danalleah up if the three of you become my slaves . . . . . forever!"

"Forever?!" Coiley shouted.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Fluey shouted.

"We'll never become your slaves, Witch Hazel!" Multi shouted.

"Then I'm afraid Danalleah will sleep for a thousand years," Witch Hazel said with a cackle.

"What are we going to do?" Fluey asked. "We can't become her slaves, and if we don't, she'll never wake Danalleah up!"

"It's a no-win situation," Multi sighed.

"Now wait just a minute here, Hazel!" Winnie shouted. "I've had just about enough of this from you! These boys defeated your dragons fair and square so you wake up Danalleah this minute, or else!"

"Or else what, Winnie?" Witch Hazel asked. "Your magic is no match for mine, you know. And I'm not going to wake up Danalleah unless the boys become my slaves."

"Then I have no choice but to challenge you to a witch's duel!"

Witch Hazel stared at Winnie, and then she began cackling like crazy.

"You . . . . you're challenging _me_ to a witch's duel?!" she shouted. "Ooooh that's a scream! Eeee hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

"What's the matter Hazel?" Winnie asked. "Chicken? Afraid I'd be able to defeat you?"

"Of course not! If it's a witch's duel you want, then it's a witch's duel you'll get!"

"Winnie, what's a witch's duel?" Coiley asked.

"It's a battle of wits, boys," Winnie said. "We change ourselves into different things until one of us can't change any longer."

"Here I come, ready or not!" Witch Hazel shouted as she zoomed down on her broom, leaving behind her bobby pins. She reached the arena and skidded to a halt.

"Now then, let's cover the ground rules," she said. "Rule number one, only animal. No changing into mineral or vegetable. Rule number two, nothing made up like pink dragons. Rule number three, no disappearing allowed."

"And rule number four," Winnie said. "No cheating!"

"All right, all right," Witch Hazel said. "Now, we'll each take ten paces, turn, and fire, as they say. Ready, go!"

Winnie began her ten paces, as did Witch Hazel, but instead of taking her ten paces, she began to fade out.

"Hey!" Fluey shouted. "Winnie! She disappeared!"

"Hazel, I thought we agreed no breaking the rules!" Winnie shouted. She turned around, and saw a giant alligator right there, wearing a small black witch's hat. It cackled, and snapped at Winnie, just as she changed. All that was left was her hat, but there was something in it. Witch Hazel cackled and reached in. But whatever was in the hat bit her in the finger.

_CHOMP!_

"OUCH!" Witch Hazel shouted, and she pulled out Winnie, who had transformed into a turtle. Witch Hazel flung the turtle across the arena, and then came after her.

"Oh dear," Winnie said. "Better hop to it! Ippity pippity _pow_!"

With those words, and the Jet Screamer Music Cue, Winnie transformed herself into a rabbit, and began hopping away. Witch Hazel cackled and changed herself into a fox.

"See how you like to take on one of your natural enemies!" she shouted. Then she cackled and began chasing Winnie all over the place. They ran right into a log. Shortly thereafter, Winnie crawled out of a knot hole. She turned herself into a caterpillar.

"I see you, Winsome Witch!" Witch Hazel cackled, and she turned herself into a chicken, and tried to eat her up.

"I can't look!" Fluey shouted, slapping his hand over his eyes. Skittles whimpered, and covered her eyes with her paws.

As Winnie tried climbing up a branch, Witch Hazel grabbed her in her beak, and stretched, but she lost her grip, and Winnie went flying. Witch Hazel cackled, and began running around, trying to catch her with her beak wide open, when Winnie changed herself into a walrus, and landed right on top of Witch Hazel.

"Ooh, now that was a smash hit!" Coiley said.

"Witch Hazel's gonna be feeling _that_ tomorrow morning!" Fluey shouted.

Witch Hazel grunted, and turned herself into an elephant. She used her trunk to grab Winnie around the neck.

"You big bag of blubber!" she shouted.

"Look who's talking!" Fluey called out.

Quickly, Winnie changed herself into a mouse, and in true cartoon fashion, Witch Hazel began screaming and running for her life.

"I don't get how a huge elephant can be afraid of a tiny mouse," Multi said.

"It makes the mind reel," Coiley commented.

Winnie chased Witch Hazel around, until she turned herself into a giant fire breathing purple dragon. Then she cackled like crazy.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Fluey shouted. "I thought you said no dragons!"

"I said no _pink_ dragons!" Witch Hazel cackled. "I didn't say anything about _purple_ dragons!"

"Ho boy," Fluey groaned.

"Winnie, do something, quick!" Coiley shouted.

"Eep!" Winnie shouted, and ducked down a nearby hole. Witch Hazel laughed, and shot a flame down it. It came up from another hole, with Winnie on the top of it, kind of like a geyser.

"Oooh! Oh, oh, oh!" Winnie shouted. "Oooh, that's a hot one!"

"Gotcha!" Witch Hazel shouted, as she caught Winnie in her hands. Then she cackled. "I win! I win, I win, I win!"

"Wait'll I get my hands on that witch!" Fluey shouted, ready to convert to liquid. "I'll drown out her pilot light!"

"Whoa, stay back, Fluey," Multi said, as he and Coiley grabbed Fluey by the arms to hold him down.

Witch Hazel cackled, and opened her hands. Much to her surprise, Winnie was gone.

"Winnie?" she asked. "Come on out, Winnie! No disappearing, remember?"

"I haven't disappeared, Hazel," Winnie said. "I've turned myself into a germ. Germs are animals, you know. And guess what? _You've_ caught me!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Witch Hazel shouted.

"Yes, you caught me all right," Winnie said. "First, you'll break out in spots, then have hot and cold flashes, and then fits of violent sneezing!"

And with that, Witch Hazel sneezed so hard, a flame shot out of her mouth.

"Hit the deck!" Fluey shouted, and he, Multi, Coiley and Skittles ducked as the flame sailed their way.

"Whew!" Coiley said. "Missed it by that much!"

Witch Hazel then turned back to her old self, but she was still sneezing and covered with spots.

"Oooh, you . . . . you . . . . ah-choo!" she sneezed, hopping on her broom. "I'll get you for this! Ah-choo! All of you! Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"

Witch Hazel flew off, sneezing all the way, which made flying her broom pretty difficult. Winnie and the Impossibles began laughing at the sight of the broom bouncing all over the place. Finally, Witch Hazel was gone, never to be seen in those parts again.


	7. Happily Ever After

Even though the Impossibles and Winnie had defeated both Cronella Critch and Witch Hazel, there was still one problem left. Danalleah was still under Witch Hazel's sleeping spell, and only Witch Hazel knew how to wake her up.

"I don't even know if I could try to counteract the spell," Winnie said. "Mixing magics is a dangerous thing."

"I don't think we ought to risk it," Multi said.

"So I guess she's gonna sleep for a thousand years, huh?" Fluey said. Then he sighed. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Well, all isn't lost," Winnie said. "The spell can be broken by a kiss from a prince."

"Like that's gonna do me any good," Fluey said. "I'm no prince. The way my luck's been running, some handsome Prince Charming is gonna come along, kiss Danalleah and wake her up, and she'll run off with him. It won't work with me. I'm not the handsome Prince Charming type."

"No, but you were mistaken for an Arabian prince awhile back," Coiley pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Fluey said.

"Come on, Fluey, at least give it a try," Winnie said. "You know how it is with teenage girls. They sometimes consider their boyfriends to be their prince charmings."

"Well . . . ." Fluey said, thinking it over. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it."

Fluey walked over to Danalleah, bent down, and kissed her. Immediately, Danalleah's eyes opened, and she sat up.

"Hey, what do you know, it worked!" Fluey shouted.

"My hero," Danalleah said, kissing Fluey's cheek. Then she realized something. "Oh geez, I can't be_lieve_ I just said that!"

"Come on, let's get out of here," Fluey said. "I've had enough of creepy castles and evil witches and stuff like that to last me a lifetime!"

"But what about Mother and Witch Hazel?" Danalleah asked.

"Taken care of," Fluey said. "Witch Hazel's flown the coop, thanks to Winnie, and your mother is back to chasing mice."

"Winnie turned her into a cat," Coiley explained.

"Hey, Winnie, I just had a thought," Fluey said. "You think you could do something about our car so we can get back to HQ?"

"Well, I'm no mechanic," Winnie said. "But I'll see what I can do."

So, the group went back to the woods at the sight the Impossi-Jet crashed. Winnie took one look at the wreck, and whistled.

"My, you boys sure did a number on it!" she shouted.

"Witch Hazel zapped it with her magic mumbo jumbo and it's been resting in pieces every since," Fluey said.

"Ugh!" Multi groaned. "Resting in pieces! Good grief, Fluey." Then he gave Fluey a nudge in the ribs with his elbow for _that_ one.

"Ow! Watch it, Multi!" Fluey shouted. "My ribs are still bruised, remember?!"

"Sorry, I forgot," Multi said.

"Do you think you can fix it, Winnie?" Coiley asked. "We'd rather not have to explain it to the SSHQ mechanic. He's been getting testy lately when we've come back to HQ with the car wrecked."

"Yeah, 'cause he's the one who has to fix it," Fluey said.

"This shouldn't be a problem," Winnie said, taking out her magic wand. "Ippity pippity _pow_!"

And, as you knew it, the Jet Screamer Music Cue came on deck, and the Impossi-Mobile was restored. Skittles, Danalleah, and the boys immediately climbed in.

"Thanks for everything, Winnie," Coiley said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, you're welcome," Winnie said, climbing on her broom. "What are good witches for, anyway? Well, so long, boys. You, too, Danalleah. And of course, you too, Skittles."

"Bye, Winnie!" Danalleah called as Winnie took to the sky.

"See ya around!" Fluey shouted.

And with that, Coiley started the car, and headed back to HQ.

"Am I glad that one's over!" Fluey shouted. "If I ever see Cronella Critch again, it'll be too soon!"

"I agree," Multi said. "But at least we won't have to worry about her, or Witch Hazel for awhile."

"Yeah, not after what Winnie did to her," Coiley laughed.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this adventure," Fluey said, putting his arm around Danalleah's shoulder. She giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "And let me tell you guys something. These bruised ribs were worth it!"

"Fluey, only you would say that," Coiley said. "Only you would think a girl would be worth smashing up your rib cage."

"I think it's sweet," Danalleah said. Then, she turned Fluey's face towards her, and gave him the biggest kiss on the lips she could muster. Fluey looked a little dazed when she pulled away. Then, suddenly, he converted into liquid, and shot up like a skyrocket.

"Rally ho-ho!" he called as he blasted off.

"Oh brother, there he goes again," Coiley groaned.

"Don't worry, Coiley, he'll be back down in a minute or so," Multi said.

"One thing's for sure about Fluey," Danalleah giggled, as she scratched Skittles behind the ears. Then she sighed like the lovesick teenager she was. "He sure is out of this world!"

THE END


End file.
